Mission To Earth
by Renniferd
Summary: Bloom goes home for the holidays and to help the boys on a mission, but with relatives coming over Bloom must juggle family time and helping the boys on the mission. Can handle it while keeping her magic a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Assignment

Disclaimer: I DO NOW OWN THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS. The only characters I own are Bloom's cousins. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

Bloom was walking around the quad alone. Her friends were out at the mall and she decided to stay home.

"Bloom" Her name was called from the distance. She turned around to see Ms. Faragonda. waiting for her on the steps with an envelope in her hand.

"Yes?" Bloom answered.

"I want you to bring this Red Fountain for me." She said handing Bloom the envelope.

"Ok but why me?" she asked.

"Because you seemed to be unbusy and I told Saladine I would have a student bring the note over." The head mistress explained.

"Ok" Bloom said. Faragonda noticed Mirta walking by and called the girl over.

"Yes?" The girl asked walking up next to Bloom.

"Would you go to Red Fountain with Boom?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes" Mirta answered and the two were dismissed.

...

Sky and his friends were walking to the assembly room for an announcement.

"Ok what's the assembly on this time?" Riven asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Brandon answered.

"I think he said something about a mission coming up on another realm." Timmy said.

"You know where?" Sky asked. Timmy shook his head no. The boys entered the assembly room and sat in the front row.

The two girls were walking through the woods and were talking. They soon stopped at Red Fountain.

"This is going to be awkward. " Mirta said.

"Why you've been here before?" Bloom said.

"I know I mean not on a school day." Mirta answered.

"Don't worry we'll feel the awkwardness together." Bloom said and walked through the front entrance.

Saladine had just announced that the mission would be on Earth. The boys started talking and hoping they wouldn't be picked to go there.

"The only time we were there was to help Stella." Brandon said.

"Yah and we did not learn much about their culture there." Sky said.

"OK so who would go?" The professor asked. No one in the room raised their hands.

"Ok I'll pick some one." He said. The boys looked around the room to see who would be picked.

"Well since Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven were on Earth for a mission a few years ago, two of them will go on the mission." He concluded. The boys said nothing and looked over towards the door when they heard it open. Everyone saw Bloom and Mirta at the doorway.

...

When they got to the right room they opened the doors and saw all the boys of red fountain looking at them.

"This is awkward" Mirta whispered to Bloom.

"Yep" Bloom answered then walked across the stage over to the professor.

"A message form Faragonda." Bloom said handing him the envelope. Mirta hurried across the stage and ran next to Bloom. While waiting for a response Mirta looked at the huge board and saw facts on some realm written in huge fonts.

"Bloom check out what's written on board." She whispered to her friend. Bloom turned around and examined the board on the realm they were talking about. She skimmed the board until she saw one word that interested her. Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lesson

Summary: Bloom tells the specialists some facts on Earth. Two boys are picked to go to Earth.

Last Time: Bloom turned around and examined the board on the realm they were talking about. She skimmed the board until she saw one word that interested her. Earth.

Saladine quickly read the papers and signed it then gave it back to Bloom. She and her friend were about to leave when they were stopped at the doorway.

"I was wondering if you two knew anything on Earth. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Well there's lots to tell you which could take or days" Bloom said as she turned around and walked back to the stage.

"Umm one thing is the slow pace there. They don't have magic or same technology that we use.

"We're kind of one step ahead of them with technology so somethings there might not work there may look different from what we have." Bloom said trying to come up with things off the back of her head. She looked around the room and saw Timmy sitting in the front row which gave her an idea.

"Uh Timmy can you up here." Bloom asked him. He looked at his friends then walked on stage.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Bloom quietly.

"Just follow my lead." She answered.

"Like I said with technology Earth is simpler than ours example cell phones." She continued holding up two cellphones. One was a flip cover with a small screan. The other one had no cover and had a lot more features.

"Can you take apart cell phones?" Bloom asked him quietly. Timmy nodded.

"Ok Timmy will take apart these cellphones to show how different the wiring is." Bloom said. She handed him the simpler cellphone. Timmy took the battery out of the cellphone then connectet the wiring to the big screen so everyone could see what it looked like.

"This is your basic cellphone from Earth." Bloom stated. Then Timmy took apart her new cellphone that the girls got her when she first came.

"And this is the cellphone from this world that most of us use." Bloom said. Timmy put the cellphones back together. He handed Bloom her new phone as it went off. Bloom looked at the phone and quickly answered.

"No I can't come home... I have exams remember. Maybe next year bye." Bloom said into the phone.

"As you can see I can contact people on earth and they can us but they can't do that with my old cellphone which doesn't even work here well I better head back. If any questions just ask me." Bloom said and walked of stage. The boys watched the two girs leave the room. Sky stood up from his seat watching his girlfriend leave. Brandon go up to stop his friend from leaving.

"Sky, Brandon thank you for volunteering yourselves on this mission. Saladine said.

"WHAT?!" The two boys yelled.

REALLY SHORT CHAPTER HERE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Persuasion

Summary: Sky comes up with an idea and tries to convince Saladene to go along with it. "Will it work?

Last time: . "Sky, Brandon thank you for volunteering yourselves on this mission." Saladene said. "WHAT?!" The two boys yelled.

The assembly was over everyone left except for Sky and Brandon who were assigned to go on the mission.

"Come to my office tomorrow to talk about the mission." Saladene told them then dismissed them.

"Did you have to stand up when you saw Bloom leaving?" Brandon asked his best friend.

"Well if Stella was here would you do it too?" Sky asked back. Brandon said nothing.

"Thought so" Sky said.

"Don't worry I would too if I saw Flora." Helia said.

"Same with Tecna Timmy said.

"I wouldn't" Riven said.

"Yes you would." Brandon said.

"It's just a natural thing since we all got girlfriends.

"We would do anything to spend time with them. Its shown through studies." Sky said.

"Where did you see that?" Timmy asked.

"From Bloom I snooped through her Earth teen magazines once when she was reading them the day I met her in the park." Sky confessed.

"She let you read her magazines? "Helia asked.

"No I poked at it when she wasn't looking." Sky confessed

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Nebu asked walking up to his friends.

"Sky was poking through Bloom's Earth magazines." Brandon. said.

"He does not need to know that." Sky shouted at his friend.

"Bloom's from Earth?" Nebu asked.

"Yah Riven, Timmy, Sky and I actually met her there a few years ago when we were helping Stella." Brandon said.

"It was before she knew about Alphea or that she had powers." Timmy said.

"She told me her parents found her with a shield then after she was adopted since then her powers never came back until a few years ago when she met Stella." Sky said.

"I forget she's from Earth sometimes you know just seeing her hanging out with the girls and doing missions with us makes you forget she lived on a planet where no magic exists." Timmy said.

"Ok if Bloom didn't see you go through her magazines what was she doing?" Helia asked.

"On the phone she told me her parents have been bugging her to come home a week early for a holiday." Sky explained.

"Did she say yes?" Brandon.

"No she keeps telling me that isn't going apparently there's some exam this week that she needs to do before she can leave." Sky answered.

"So Bloom usually goes home for the day of the holiday? And this year her parents want to come home a week early?" Brandon asked.

"Yes" Sky answered.

"I have a plan just follow my lead tomorrow." Brandon said walking away with his friend.

"Whatever they come up with can't be good." Timmy said. The boys thought for a minute.

"You don't think.." Helia asked.

"Their plan involves Bloom?" Riven cut in.

"Going to Earth?" Timmy finished.

"Well then we're all on the same page here." Riven said.

~The Next Day~

Sky and Brandon were in Saladene's office waiting to tell him their plan.

"ok boys let's talk about the mission." Saladine began.

"We actually have an idea." Brandon said.

"We think Bloom should go and do this mission. Sir she knows about Earth more than any of us in the school. She's grown up there before she knew about Magix and Alphea." Sky explained.

"She has family there and that's how we actually met her a few years ago from helping Stella on a mission." Brandon said.

"It would make sense for her to go instead of us where we will make complete fools of ourselves for not knowing the place." Brandon said.

"You can talk to Faragonda she knows about it as well." Sky said. Saladene thought for a minute.

"I will talk to Faragonda and see what she think, but that does not mean that you're off the hook. Saladene said and left his office.

"Ok" Sky said.

"Well that went well." Brandon said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bloom in the plan

Mission To Earth.

Summary: Saladene and all the teachers from the schools talks about sending Bloom to Earth for the mission, then they talk with Bloom about it.

Saladene walked into Faragonda's office for a meeting with the other teacher from Alphea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower.

"What's the latest report with Valtor?" Faragonda asked.

"Beside turning my students into zombies nothing." Ms. Griffon said.

"My boys are working on helping and beside we just learned he's going to Earth to search for something there." Saladene said.

"So who's going?" Faragonda asked.

"Brandon and Sky but they're suggesting Bloom goes instead of them." Saladine said.

"Bloom why her?" Griselda asked.

"Sky said that Bloom grew up there and has family there." He answered.

"Seems reasonable to send her than have the boys make a fool of themselves there." Griffin said.

"Well this choice is mainly up to Faragonds." Wizgiz said.

"I can to her about it. " Faragonda said.

"Even if she can't Sky and Brandon are willing to do their assignment." Saladene said.

"Willing?" Griselda asked.

"Well no but they will do it." He answered.

"Even if Bloom agrees to it then what will they do?" Avalon asked.

"Then they will still help her locate what we need and go to Earth if she needs their help." Saladine answered.

"Now we will all talk to her about it." Faragonda said. Bloom was with her friends when Libby flew into the room with a letter under her feet.

"Hey Libby what's up?" Flora asked.

"Faragonda needs Bloom in her office the other teachers are there as well." Libby said panting.

"What did you wrong?" Stella asked.

"Nothing." Bloom answered and left their dorm with the door slamming behind her. The girls looked at each other then frowned at at Stella who said nothing. Bloom went to the meeting room and knocked on the door. she entered and saw all the teachers sitting at a long table.

"Ok what's going on?" Bloom asked. She looked over at Faragonda for the answered.

"A couple of my students suggested that you do a mission for us on Earth in place of them." Saladene answered.

"I'm going to kill them." Bloom said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Faragonda asked.

"Nothing. Where on Earth exactly?" Bloom asked.

"They believe n Gardenia where yo live." He answered.

"So you don't know if that's true or not?" Bloom asked.

"Well if not in that town then it's around there. " He answered.

"You don't have to agree to it yet I'll have some boys come and talk with you tomorrow so you can learn more about it then you can decide." Faragonda said. "Fine I'll go I'll give my parents a notice just incase I'm actually going." Bloom said.

"Thank you" Saladene said. Bloom left the office in time for her phone to ring.

"Hello? Hey mom I think I can make it home early for the holidays after all" Bloom said and walked down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day during class Bloom, Layla, Stella and Flora were working on an assignment for Avalon. Bloom had just finished her work when there was a knock on the door. The class looked up and saw Griselda.

"Faragonda needs Bloom for an important assignment." She said poking her head in the doorway. Bloom grabbed her books and handed in the assignment. She walked into the hallway and found Brandon leaning against the wall in his hero uniform.

"I just need to go to the dorm quickly." She told Brandon.

"Ok me outside in the quad." Brandon said turning around and walking in the opposite direction of where Bloom needed to be. Bloom burst into her dorm and quickly went into her room.

"Grabbing her cellphone and a shoulder strap bag.

"Bloom what's going on." A voice stopped Bloom before as she was about to open the door.

"I need to do something for Faragonda so I might not be back until after classes ok?" She told Lockette.

"Ok Bloom I'll let the others know." The pixie answered.

"Thanks I'll be back soon bye." Bloom said patting her friend's head then left the dorm. Bloom ran out to the quad and saw Brandon with the squad ship. She climbed on and saw Timmy and Helia inside.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom." Helia answered back.

"Ok next stop Red Fountain." Timmy said taking off. Bloom asked.

"Sky and Brandon got you involved in this" Helia said.

"Hey" Brandon shouted.

"What you two planned on doing this after you were both assigned to the mission." Helia answered. The two got into an argument and continued until they reached the school. Timmy and Bloom both got off following the two arguing boys.

"What's happening" Riven asked. He was waiting for them to arrive.

"Bloom asked who decided to have her apart of the mission. So Helia told the answered." Timmy said.

"From that point until we got here they've been arguing nonstop." Bloom finished.

"I see" Riven said. They started walking to Saladene's office listening to Brandon and Helia arguing behind them.

"Thirty minutes a new record." Timmy said.

"Think Sky will join the fight when he finds out?" Bloom asked.

"Let's hope not." Riven answered. The three walked ahead of Brandon and Helia trying to ignore the argument. The group stop when we reached the door to Saladene's office.

"Should we go in with them arguing?" Bloom asked.

"I think we can do without the argument." Riven answered.

"So how do we stop them?" Timmy asked.

"Knock it off you two. let's get this meeting over with then you can continue fighting." Riven yelled at his friends. Bloom pushed the door open and walked in to find Sky and Saladene waiting for them. Riven followed with Timmy trying to control Helia and Brandon from arguing.

"Sorry for the wait we had to control some students." Timmy said looking over at Helia and Brandon who had tape across their mouths.

"What did you do to them?" Sky asked.

"Taped their mouthes so they wouldn't continue arguing." Timmy answered.

"Yah but they could rip the tape off their mouthes with their hands." Bloom said.

"Not unless you have handcuffs." Timmy replied spinning the two boys around.

"And their weapons?" Sky asked.

"Confiscated them so they couldn't hurt each other." Timmy said.

"You do know when they you take the tape off their mouthes it will hurt." Bloom said.

"Not unless you use magic." Timmy said.

"Can we get serious here? Bloom take the tape off of Helia and Brandon." Saladene said.

"Yes sir." Bloom answered pointing her finger to the tape. She moved her finger in a horizontal line watching the tape do the the same thing across the boys mouthes pealing off slowly until it fell on the floor.

"Timmy now take off the handcuffs and give them back their weapons." Saladene said. Timmy sighed and did as told. After Brandon and Helia were free they started attacking Timmy who just handcuffed them.

"So what was the argument about?" Sky asked.

"You don't want to know." Riven said.

"Follow me and I will tell you what's going on while these three continue their argument." Saladene said leading Bloom, Riven and Sky out of his office.

"So what do we do with the other three?" Sky asked.

"Leave them alone we can fill them in later." Riven said.

"What was the argument about?" Sky asked.

"I rather not tell you now." Bloom said. They went to a classroom to talk about the mission.

"Ok Bloom we figure that what what Valtore is looking for is right here." Saladene said pointing to a town on the map.

"Gardenia right where I live." Bloom said.

"Right now we don't know what Valtore wants or whose holding the thing he needs.

"You will go to Earth to make sure that nothing changes and every thing's normal. Sky and Brandon will check in on you to make sure everything is ok. They will also be researching to see if they can figure out what's happening and warn you before Valtor causes trouble." Saladene said.

"And they will let me know so I can stop him before he does any harm right?" Bloom asked.

"Yes" Saladene answered. Just then the door opened revealing the three boys who were arguing now limping into the room with cuts all over their body.

"What happened?" Riven asked.

"The fight got carried away that we resorted to using our weapons." Timmy said scratching his head.

"Come in boys I have an assignment for you guys while Bloom is in Earth." Saladene said. Bloom's phone suddenly went off.

"Now what?" Bloom sighed answering her phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey Bloom I just wanted to say that your cousins are coming over so we're having a family reunion" Her mother said.

"That's great can we talk about this later I'm busy right now?" Bloom asked.

"Ok course bye." Her mom said.

"Bye" Bloom said and hung up her phone.

"Sorry my mom giving me info

"It's ok ." Timmy answered.

"Ok now Timmy will make so gadgets to help you." Saladene said.

"Right" Timmy answered.

"Ok but I have family coming over that don't even know I'm a fairy that can do magic." Bloom said.

"I'll modify them to look like Earth technology then but it will take a few days to research and create." Timmy said.

"I'll tell Faragonda and let her know that you agreed to do this mission. Right now why don't you kids take a break then I'll let you know what else is happening" Saladene said. The group nodded and left the room. Bloom sat outside under a tree with her notebook on her lap writing her notes out of her textbook that she kept next to her in the grass.

"Need water?" A voice asked her. She looked up and saw a hand place a water bottle in front of her.

"Thanks Sky." She said taking the bottle from his hand.

"So you found out it was my idea." Sky said sitting next to his girlfriend on the grass.

"Yah Helia told me the minute I got on the ship which started that argument between him and Brandon." Bloom said placing the water next to her.

"You mad?" He asked.

"A little but not that far to you my magic against you." Bloom answered.

"Ok how about when the mission's over I take you out on a date." Sky said.

"OK we can plan it when I get back." She answered.

"Doing make up work?" Sky asked.

"Yep since someone got me out of class early." Bloom answered with a smile.

"Sky Bloom " Brandon called from the distance.

"Looks like we're needed" Sky said. The two got up and walked over to Brandon.

"What's up?" Bloom asked.

"Saladene said he told Faragonda and We should bring Bloom on over way over to Cloud Tower." Brandon answered. Bloom did not bother asking what was happening at Cloud Tower. She knew what had happened there. Valtor had came and took over the school turning the students there into Zombies. Her friend Mirta had witness her best friend attacking Alphea, while she was trying to protect the school with the other fairies.

"Bloom, Bloom" Sky called her name then snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She asked. "We're leaving" He answered. leading her to the ship. The two walked over to the ship. The ride was peaceful until Bloom's phone rang again.

"More family update?" Riven asked.

"Hel-" Bloom said before being cut off by: "OMGBLOOMICAN'TBELIEVEYOU'RECOMINGHOMEWEHAVESOMUCHTHINGSTOCATCHUPONIHAVETHISSCHEDULEOFTHINGSWEHVETODOTOGETHEROVERTHEBREAK" A high pitched voice screamed from the other line. Bloom moved the phone away from her ears that even the boys could hear it screaming. They all looked at each other exchanging glances.

"Ok I can't understand what you're saying, Katy," Bloom said quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful ride but the voice on the other line kept rambling on and on about her life.

"KATY" Bloom yelled grabbing the boys' attention.

"Shut up." Bloom said.

"What?" Her cousin asked on the phone.

"Look I'm busy right now but we can talk about this when I get home. I gotta go now." Bloom said quietly.

"Ok but one question. Why are you talking quietly?" Katy asked.

"I have friends near me that are listening in right now ok bye." Bloom said.

"Bye" Katy said and hung up the phone.

"So who was that?" Riven asked.

"Katy my cousin." Bloom answered.

"By that screaming she seemed eager to hear from you." Timmy said.

"Yah we're really close almost like sisters, she's my best friend on Earth. We've been that way since we were young." Bloom said.

"Ok here we are Alphea." Sky said as he and Timmy were landing the ship on the quad.

"Thank you guys." Bloom said.

"No problem, Sky and I will come by when we have the gadgets all set. In the meantime just continue school." Timmy said.

"Ok. I'll talk to my parents and see if they can help out as well." Bloom said. The specialists nodded.

"Oh yah and one more thing no one can know about this except for the teachers, meaning the winx club and the pixies can't know about this." Brandon said. "Ok" Bloom said leaving the ship. She watched the ship take off again then walked in the school where she would begin to lie to her friends.


End file.
